<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anime One-Shots by entityuniverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393138">Anime One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/entityuniverse/pseuds/entityuniverse'>entityuniverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/entityuniverse/pseuds/entityuniverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple anime one-shots, smut and non smut, probably will end up mostly Naruto and Bleach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hidan (Naruto)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anime One-Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please, Sensei!" you reached your hand up above Kakashi in an attempt to read the books behind him. </p><p>"No, you shouldn't be reading things like that!" he pushed you away, while smirking slightly under his mask. </p><p>"But you're allowed to read it?" you questioned, working your way around him and grabbing the first book of his favourite series. </p><p>Kakashi gave up and sat down on his bed, he laid back and read the second book of the 'Icha Icha' series. You slid down the wall and crossed your legs, you opened the book, easily noticing that it had been read many times as the pages were slightly creased and discoloured. Your eyes scanned across the pages, you were surprised at how good the book was, and you could tell why Kakashi liked them so much. Hours went by while you and your sensei read in silence, nightfall quickly came but you only realised as you slammed the cover shut after finishing the book. The white-haired ninja continued to look down towards you, he had finished his book awhile back and had pretty much watched you the entire time since. </p><p>"You seemed to enjoy the book..." his voice was low, with a tinge of confusion held in his tone. </p><p>"Actually, yeah, it's really good." you smiled as you stood, slipping the book back into its place on the bookshelf, "I was wondering, could I maybe...come by and read the rest sometime?" </p><p>"Huh?" his eyes widened but then he relaxed, he laughed while putting his hand behind his head, "oh, sure, no problem!"</p><p>You smiled and headed for the door, your hand rested on the door handle as Kakashi called you name, you turned and looked back towards him. After a moment of silence, he shook his head and waved you off, you sighed and left his house. </p><p>
  <em> I thought he'd ask me to stay </em>
</p><p>you sighed</p><p>
  <em> maybe that's too much to ask for...he is my sensei after all... </em>
</p><p>You strolled to your home and stood outside the front door, you sighed to yourself and looked up towards the night sky. You squeezed your legs together slightly and bit your lip, you needed to take your mind of that damn book you'd read at Kakashi's. The night was perfect, it was nice and cool, and pretty much silent. Sneaking out of the gates that surrounded the Leaf Village, you made your way through the woods to the side before finding yourself on a cobbled path, you followed it for awhile before finding a rock to sit on. You picked up a few rocks and skimmed them along the surface of the water that was nearby, for awhile you just stared into the sky, thinking about everything that happened since coming to the Leaf. </p><p>Your thoughts were abruptly interrupted as you heard rustling coming from behind you, you turned around quickly, taking a moment to focus into the darkness, but you couldn't see anything or anyone. Your hand slipped into your pouch and pulled out a kunai as you stepped backwards. </p><p><em> Shit. </em> </p><p>You back was against something, someone. You felt the warmth of their chest against your back as you grabbed onto your weapon tighter, you instinctively swung round but your arm was caught by a large hand. You couldn't see who it was, even when you attempted to lean your head back to see. The figure chuckled to themselves from behind you as you felt their face at the side of you neck, their hot breath making your skin become full of goosebumps. </p><p>"Imagine seeing you out here, all by yourself, especially in the middle of the night...tut tut,<br/>
Y/N." </p><p>Your heart jumped into your throat, you didn't recognise the deep voice that spoke from behind you, but still they knew your name. </p><p>"How-"</p><p>"How do I know your name?" his whispers moved to your ear, his hot breath still causing you to shudder, "I've had my eyes on you for quite sometime." </p><p>The man let go of your arm unexpectedly, the blade dropping from your hand. His fingers wrapped around your back of your neck as he moved your hair out of the way of your skin, he lightly pressed his lips against your flesh, barely even touching you. You squeezed your eyes shut out of fear, but something about it felt so good, you pressed your thighs together and tried to turn to face the culprit. As you moved, he walked you backwards, pushing you against a broad tree, his finger hooked under your chin, forcing you to look up towards him. </p><p>"You're...Akatsuki?" your eyes widened as you noticed to jacket he wore, this man you'd never seen before though. </p><p>"That's right, sweetheart." he gave you a cocky smirk as his hand wrapped around your throat slightly. </p><p>The moonlight shone off the side of his face, you couldn't help but feel attracted to him, he was one of the most handsome people you'd ever seen. As you parted your lips to speak, he moved forwards, pressing his lips against yours roughly, his other hand worked around your waist and down to your arse. He moved you forwards as he pushed himself against you, making you kiss him back, your hands moved up to his shoulders as you deepened the kiss even more. </p><p>
  <em> This is bad, this is bad, this is bad... </em>
</p><p>You pushed his jacket from his shoulders and he moved his arms to let it fall to the floor, he moved his face away and caught a few seconds of breath before pulling your shirt up over your head, and discarding it to the side. </p><p>
  <em> He's an Akatsuki member, he's the enemy, he'll kill me, the Leaf Village will kill me... </em>
</p><p>His hand ran up across your stomach, before he cupped your covered breast and squeezed it harshly, making you wince and let out a painful half yelp, half moan. He smirked and unhooked your bra with ease, throwing it towards your shirt that laid on the forest floor. His thumb ran across your hardened nipples, the cold night air making them even more so. His lips moved to your neck again, lightly sucking and biting on a soft spot and both his hands cupped either one of your breasts, he rubbed them as he squeezed both your nipples between his thumb and finger, making your bite down on your lip. </p><p>
  <em> Fuck, this already feels good... </em>
</p><p>"We can't!" you mumbled under your breath, which only got you a deep chuckle as an answer. </p><p>The mysterious man moved his head and looked directly at you,<br/>
"Sweetheart, enemies always fuck better."</p><p>He quickly threw you to the floor, instantly knocking the air out of you. Within the blink of an eye he was on the floor with you, his body in between your legs, he pushed himself against you and you let out a quiet, pleasurable sigh. The man kissed down your neck slowly, his kisses moving down your chest and along to your right breast. He flicked his tongue across your nipples a few times before sucking on it, occasionally biting on it which caused you to wince, his hand massaged your other breast before he switched over and repeated. </p><p>"I don't even know your name..." you grabbed him by his hair as he hooked his fingers onto the waistband of your trousers. </p><p>"And you don't need to." he tugged on the trousers, slowly working them down and off your body. </p><p>He trailed a finger on the inside of your thigh, making you shudder as he watched your face for your reaction. His finger continued up, reaching your underwear, he trailed a finger up and down the slightly wet fabric and he laughed. </p><p>"Already that turned on, hmm?" his hand moved unbearably slowly, teasing you. </p><p>After what seemed like a lifetime, he pulled the material to the side and rubbed his finger against the bare skin of your crotch, you bit down on your bottom lip as he ran his finger up and down. His face came up to yours as he kissed you roughly, as he did, he pushed his middle finger inside of you, making it go as deep as it could. He pumped his finger in and out a few times while his thumb rubbed circles on your clit, you arched your back slightly, trying to make him move his hand faster but he didn't. </p><p>"You're very eager." he muttered in between the kisses. </p><p>He stopped moving his finger in and out and instead bent it, curling it up inside of you, hitting your g-spot instantly. You moaned into his mouth which only urged him on more, he moved his head away and quickly stopped to pull your underwear off completely. His head moved to between your legs, his tongue running from where his finger was, all the way up to the bundle of nerves; your hips jerked up and he used his free hand to pin your bottom half to the floor. He continued to move a finger in you before pushing another one into you, his tongue flicked across your clit quickly, sucking and nipping at it occasionally. Your moans quickly filled the empty forest as he continued, the pleasure building up quickly, he moved his tongue in circles as he pumped his finger in faster and faster. After a few minutes, you were practically screaming for him, your stomach and walls began to clench around his fingers, but instead of having a sweet release, all the pleasure suddenly stopped. </p><p>"Not. Yet." he grinned, bringing his fingers up to his mouth and sucking on them, licking them clean from your wetness. </p><p>You opened your mouth to speak but couldn't find any words to say to him, instead you could only stare up at the man you only knew as an enemy. He stood and stripped himself off before kneeling between your legs, he placed his arms under your thighs and placed his hands on your hips, dragging your forward towards him. You felt his dick resting upwards against his stomach, his shaft pressing against the throbbing mess between your thighs, he shuffled around a bit, adjusting and lining himself up before slowly pushing into you. You gritted your teeth together and grunted as you felt him stretching you out, the pain was beyond pleasurable as you felt him fill you up completely. </p><p>"Maybe I should tell you my name, so I can hear you scream it." he grinned down at you as he gripped onto your hips even tighter. </p><p>Before you could respond his hips moved, pounding into you relentlessly, a pain ripped through your body, but it wasn't long before it was replaced with sheer pleasure. He rubbed his hand up your leg, and then he ran his finger across your stomach before moving it back down your crotch, his thumb found your clit as he continued to fuck you. Your moans echoed through the empty woods, your first orgasm quickly approaching, the Akatsuki member leaned over your body and began to roughly kiss you. He let out quiet grunts as your walls clenched around him, you practically screamed as your orgasm ripped through you, dragging your fingernails straight down his back which made him let out a louder grunt than before. He bit down on your bottom lip, causing it to bleed as he licked the blood away and hummed to himself, he licked up neck and whispered into your ear. </p><p>"Hidan." </p><p>His pace picked up before he pulled out, rolling you over so you were on your hands and knees, before you had time to react, he slammed back into you. You screamed out again as he pulled you back into him with every thrust, his hips occasionally grinding side to side to get himself fully inside of you. </p><p>"H-Hidan." you whimpered, barely able to hold your own body weight as your arms buckled under you. </p><p>"That's it, baby, scream my name." he laughed as he slapped your arse harshly, making you wince. </p><p>His rhythm began to slow, he got sloppier as he groaned louder. Hidan grabbed a handful of your hair and yanked it back, making it harder for you to breath as your head was looking up, but it just added to the pleasure. He slammed into you once more before you felt him cum, not even bothering to pull out of you, he laid back and you completely collapsed onto the dirt, panting. You felt a hand run across your arse and you summoned enough energy to look back toward him, he dragged you up and pulled you into his lap, giving you a more gentle kiss but still playing rough. </p><p>"Enemies always have better sex, remember that." his voice was slow as he passed you your trousers and shirt. </p><p>He quickly got changed and smirked at you,<br/>
"I'm sure we'll be doing that again, real soon."</p><p>As soon as he spoke, he was gone, leaving you alone in the dark to sort yourself out. You looked towards the horizon, noticing the sun threatening to break though the darkness at any moment. </p><p><em> Fuck. </em>  </p><p>You quickly began to make your way back, picking your kunai off the floor that you earlier dropped, as you began to walk you heard a branch above you crack. Your eyes quickly averted upwards, and that's when you saw the man staring back down at you. </p><p>"Kakashi...."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>